Harumi Ogata
is a third-year formerly from Daten High School. He is a former member of the Fallen Angels and currently holds the position of Number 2. Appearance Ogata is a tall, bulky man who possesses dark eyes and a dark buzz cut with thin sideburns that extend inward over his chiseled cheekbones. Ogata wears a light-colored jogging suit, fit with a high-collared jacket and sweatpants. On both pieces of clothing, there is a dark stretch of fabric that extends from both the collar's base to the sleeves' ends and the top of the sweatpants to its bottom. He wears a light-colored shirt underneath his open jacket. Ogata also dons a pair of sunglasses over his forehead, which are predominantly light-colored except for the shades. Personality Ogata has a matured, stern nature. He takes on a sort of authoritative role amongst the Fallen Angels, once telling Suzune to hide her disdain and be respectful towards their newest member. Ogata is not above praising the strength of his opponents, once remarking that Aoi is a very impressive fighter, given how she had just fought two bears of the King's Crest alone without the use of one herself.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 7 Ogata appears to have an unusual manner of sitting, where he raises both of his legs to stand on the chair.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 8 History Ogata originally attended Daten High School until he transferred over to Ishiyama High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc One day, the members of the Fallen Angels meet inside a classroom to have a meeting, though Himekawa is apparently late to arrive. Ogata spends his time checking his cell phone and letting a billiard lean against his body as he waits. When Himekawa finally shows up, he receives a snide comment from Suzune, prompting Ogata to silence her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 8-10 When the meeting commences, Ogata remains silent and does not speak out. However, he immediately rises up from his seat in alertness when Tatsumi Oga makes an unexpected arrival, only to sit back down in disbelief after the notable delinquent awkwardly leaves. Ogata remains silent and attentive during the rest of the meeting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 14-19 The Fallen Angels members later head to the Ishiyama campus where most of the members remain inside the cafeteria, including Ogata. There, they all dine to Suzune's cooking while the rest of their gang is away. Ogata reasons while eating that Takamiya's absence is because he is still "playing" with Furuichi, whose name he also incorrectly pronounces.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 The meal is then unexpectedly interrupted after four mysterious meat-like pieces burst through the windows and float before each of them; though surprised, Ogata merely stares at the piece before him. Udagawa tells the delinquents to eat it as it is a present from Takamiya. Ogata and the others reluctantly eat their shares; afterwards, they feel an immense amount of power surge through their bodies, which evidently catches Ogata off-guard.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 14-16 Later, Ogata watches as Kanzaki and Aoi of the Tōhōshinki arrive at the high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 2-3 Ogata eventually makes a bet with Suzune, where she will treat him to ramen if she fails to take down the two intruders.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Page 17 The two later wait near a stairway with Ogata being at the bottom; despite so, he does not stop either Kanzaki or Aoi when they finally show up. He eventually reveals himself after Suzune makes her move on them, telling her that she lost her bet. However, he is then scolded for seemingly being careless and being unable to do his part of the deal.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 16-17 Shortly afterward, Ogata lands a hard punch to Kanzaki which causes him to drop down on his knees.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 5 He then throws another punch at the delinquent but ends up smashing the wall behind him instead, though this does not displease Ogata.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 Afterwards, he is rudely told to step aside by Kanzaki which irritates Ogata, who then proceeds to punch him again.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 9 However, he senses Aoi approach him from behind and elbows her away from him. Aoi then initiates a fight with both Suzune and Ogata. Using Black Techniques, Aoi strike him on the side of the body before proceeding to the head.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 10-12 Nonetheless, Ogata manages to continue fighting though his body becomes moderately injured after the battle is over; later,he rests against the wall near Aoi after defeating her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 Looking back at her, he remarks on how impressive of a fighter she really is. Afterwards, he watches with surprise as Baby Beel suddenly appears by Aoi's side and then as his "speech" prompts her to stand back up; such a sight prompts Ogata to rise himself. He watches as Suzune is then defeated by Aoi. Angered, he attacks the Red Tail leader but ends up bloodying his fist instead, causing him to realize that she must be gaining power from the Demon infant alone. The distraction ultimately leads to his demise and he is swiftly knocked to the ground, immediately being knocked unconscious as he inadvertantly coughs up the piece of Takayuki Furuichi's "soul" that he'd consumed earlier.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 6-12 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Ogata is a very powerful man. His punches are able to bring Hajime Kanzaki down to his knees with a single punch to the stomach, moreover without any apparent effort, and even smash through the wall of a reinforced brick building. Even a simple slap with the back of his hand is able to push away a grown woman from him.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 10 Equipment Cell Phone: Ogata possesses a light, rectangular cell phone with modern technology features. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Daten High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Fallen Angels Category:Male